First Kiss
by YumaKuga
Summary: Xing-HuoXCSakura. Sakura makes Xing-Huo feel better about the past.


**This is just a proof of concept really and drabble at best. I ship Xing-HuoXCSakura (The Clone Sakura) and I plan on making this into a small miniseries Yuri. But don't be expecting anything lemon in it, only cuddly kissy stuff. That's how I role, and I like to let the female characters keep their dignity…..Unlike others.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, and they belong to their rightful owners CLAMP. I'm just having some fun with them.**

 **Extra Note: Chapter three of Twisted Worlds will be up soon. It's half done as of now.**

 **First Kiss**

The girl known as Xing-Huo was quiet an enigma, even more so to herself. She was simply created to serve her master and help push he grand scheme onwards, never being able to fully think for herself. That was until her masters trapped slave broke free of his confinements and she was able to express her wish to help and free the slave. But she died for what she felt was right, for wanting the dream to finally come to an end. But just as she had "died", she was somehow transported to another world, reborn anew. She was the same in every way from her previous life, right down to her downcast emotions. She was able to remember everything from her old life, and it always brought a deep sadness down on her. But there was one bright shining light in her life that somehow made her feel better. She attended an all-girls school with the reincarnated form of the clone Sakura her old master Fei Wong Reed and constructed. She was never really close to her, and whenever she was approached by her, she would shy away into her hole of sadness. But that was until Sakura came up to her once again with her usual bright smile and invited Xing-Huo to a special sleepover at her house. Xing_Huo's eyes went wide and she instantly spat out the words, "Yes, I would love to come!"

Later that night, she walked up to Sakura's door and knocked loudly. A girl's voice could be heard shouting loudly inside.

"Hold on one sec!"

Within moments, Sakura busted the door open and bowed to Xing-Huo. She brightened up with her usual smile, which for the most part helped Xing-Huo warm up a little bit inside.

"You did come!" Welcome to by home Xing-Huo-chan!"

Xing-Huo in her somber manner, politely bowed back and then walked inside Sakura's house. She looked around and only heard the sound of silence in the large house. She had expected to hear the sounds of girls laughing and gossiping like usual. She looked over at Sakura who was fidgeting with her hands a bit, a little nervous.

"Am I too early?"

Sakura blushed a bit and sighed aloud.

"Oh, I'm sorry for lying to you Xing-Huo-chan! My parents left me alone for the night and I thought I should ask someone over, and well," She smiled at Xing-Huo, who was not expressing any sort of emotion, "You're always alone at school, so I thought that you would want to have some real company for once. Was I wrong to think this?"

Xing-Huo quickly shook her head back and forth and walked into the kitchen, smelling something delicious. Sakura followed her in and pulled a seat out, which Xing-Huo silently took. Sakura walked off and brought back something steaming in bowls. She set them down and smiled again. "I hope you like it! I made it from scratch on my own!"

Xing-Huo took a pair of chopsticks and pulled some noodles up, and silently spoke to Sakura. "Oh….you make food all by yourself?"

Sakura sort of reddened up a bit at hearing her question, embarrassed at what Xing-Huo might have been thinking. "W-Well…..I can only make ramen on my own. I'm sort of a ditz at other recipes…."

Xing-Huo ate some as Sakura laughed at herself. After a few bites, she laid the chopsticks gracefully on the corner of the bowl. Sakura was a little worried and asked if it was alright. Xing-Huo nodded her head and then blankly looked at Sakura until she got the nerve to ask a question.

"What are we doing tonight? Nothing too much I hope…"

Sakura looked at Xing-Huo with caring eyes and replied. "Well, I really didn't plan that far ahead, ehehe. But what I thought would be more important was to help you get over your past…..your previous past life."

Xing-Huo looked at Sakura in disbelief, shaking her head at the thought of it being announced. "How do you know that?!"

Sakura dragged her chair by Xing-Huo and took a hold of her hand, looking into her eyes. "I can tell. You always distance yourself from others, never letting anyone be able to get close to you. But you can…with me."

She squeezed Xing-Huo's hand tightly. Xing-Huo looked down slightly and opened her little mouth to confess all the pent up sadness to Sakura. "I-I'm sorry for everything you had to go through….I could never do anything, and when I finally had the chance…..I died…" She began to shed a few tears now as she spoke of the horrible past she had helped create with her master. "I never wanted anybody to get hurt like they did. All I could do was sit and watch as everything you and Syaoran had together was destroyed. I helped a monster….."

Xing-Huo was broken from her sadness when she felt the soft presence of lips kissing her cheek. She pulled back and looked at Sakura in shock, who was blushing for what she did. Sakura took ahold of both of Xing-Huo's hands and gripped them tightly now. "Don't talk like that! Nothing was your fault, and so I wish you would be happy now! You're finally free!"

Xing-Huo looked at Sakura in silence and then she began to move her hand to touch Sakura's face. She gently caressed Sakura's face and her tears began to dry up. Finally, she pulled Sakura's face closer to hers and slowly began to kiss her on the lips. Sakura reacted a little and then ended up blushing, finally giving into the feelings she felt. Xing-Huo kissed her passionately, and then removed her lips from Sakura's. She brought her arms around Sakura's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. As they tightly hugged each other, Xing-Huo spoke to Sakura in a soft manner.

"Thank you Sakura-hime…"

 **END**

 **I really do want to make this into a mini-series. I really feel they would make a good couple, and Xing-Huo really need to be mad happy. I always felt bad for how little she showed it in the manga and anime, right up to the moment she died. Xing-HuoXCSakura Forever!**


End file.
